Doce en Punto
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Sakura se encuentra sola y perdida, pero más que nada rota y toma una terrible desición para lograr hayar la paz que tanto ha buscado.


**Capítulo único:**

**.**

**.**

**DOCE EN PUNTO**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya no sé cuando paso, cuando fue que el pozo de mi pecho aumento, el nudo de mi estomago se apretó aún más, aún no sé cuando fue que perdí el control de mi vida.

La lluvia y el frio se cuelan por mi ropa empapada, calandome los huesos mientras camino por las oscuras calles de Tokio, la gente avanza rápido, refungiandose de la lluvia, las parejas corren debajo de sus paraguas, tomados de la mano.

**.**

**.**

―_Sakura quiero presentarme a mi novia_―_ Dijistes mientras abrazabas a una hermosa rubia por la cintura _―_Ino, ella es Sakura, mi mejor amiga. Sakura ella es Ino, mi novia_―

―_Un- un gusto_―_ Dije extendiendo mi mano y tragandome las lagrimas que urgian por salir._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tu novia, ah, ahora tu futura esposa. Paso por una cefeteria y allí dentro puedo ver a mi mejor amiga y su novio. Quienes toman un caliente café para quitar el frio, mientras él la abraza por la cintura y le susurra cosas al oido.

**.**

**.**

―_Crees que este le guste_―_ Me dijistes con un hermoso anillo en las manos._

―_Es hermoso, le encantara_―_ Te dije con una sonrisa falsa pintada en mi rostro._

―_¿Segura?_―

―_Sasuke, basta. El anillo es hermoso, a Ino le encantará_―_ Te dije antes de salir del salón de clases, mis lagrimas pedían a gritos salir._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Llego a mi departamento, completamente a oscuras, me quito el abrigo que chorrea agua y me quito los zapatos. Me acercó a la ventana mientras prendo un cigarrillo y pronto el aroma a tabaco inunda mi vacio y oscuro departamento.

**.**

**.**

―_Lo sentimos, es maligno_―_ Me dijo el hombre de la bata blanca._

―_¿Moriré?_―_ Pregunté al salir del estado de shock._

―_Podemos hacer quimioterapia, pero el tumor ya esta haciendo métastasis en otras partes del cuepo y..._―

_Deje de prestarle atención mientras me hundia en mi estado de catatonía, nadie sabía que tenía cáncer y nadie lo sabría nunca._

_**.**_

_**.**_

El sonido del telefono me despertó de mis amargos recuerdos y note algo humedo caer de mis ojos, estaba llorando. Me dirigí al teléfono y conteste:

―Hola―

―_Sakura, Ino me dijo que si_―Grito mi mejor amigo, desde la otra línea y logre escuchar como mi partido corazón terminaba de desquebrajarse

―Que bien...―Demoré unos segundos del shock, hasta que pude contestar con normalidad ―Te lo dije, felicidades―

―_Gracias, Sakura. Eh, el sábado saldremos a festejar ¿Irás, no?_―

―Por supuesto, mañana arreglamos en clase― Le dije antes de colgar.

Ahora si, lo había perdido para siempre, bueno para perder algo primero tienes que tenerlo y a Sasuke Uchiha, yo jamás lo tuve.

Me acerqué nuevamente a la ventana y pude observar como poco a poco la tormenta cedia.

**.**

**.**

―_Sakura, es lo mejor_―_ Decía mi hermano mientras observaba a nuestra pálida madre sobre esa mullida cama._

―_Yo... No lo sé, ella podría despertar_―_ Dije al borde del llanto_

―_Ella no despertará y lo sabes_―_ Me dijo en tono duro, ya lo habíamos hablado antes pero yo siempre me arrepentia._

―_Desconectenla_―_ Dije antes de salir de esa blanco cuarto._

**.**

**.**

Me dirigí a paso lento a la cocina y tome una botella de vodka, me senté frente a la ventana de vidrio que daba a un pequeño balcón mientras observaba las gotas deslizarse por el vidrio empañado.

Tenía veinitres años, una condena de muerte y un corazón deshecho.

Aspire la nicotina, mientras tomaba la botella y la vertia en mi boca. El fuerte sabor a alcohol quemo mi garganta y enrojecio más aún mis ojos. Sentía raspar y lastimar mi garganta con cada trago y le di una calada a mi cigarro para terminar de envenenarme.

Observe el reloj de la pared, las _**doce en punto**__._

Abrí la puerta corrediza del balcón y camine hacía la baranda de marmol. Respire profundo el frio de la noche y toque los pequeños charcos de agua con mi pie.

Subí a la baranda, el frio del marmol recorrio mi cuerpo desde mis pies descalzos hasta la punta humeda de mis cabellos, respire profundo mientras sentía el viento golpear mi cara.

Ya no tenía nada, me sentía sola y moriría dentro de poco, que suerte que no ate a Sasuke a una vida con alguien condenada a muerte.

Observe el inmeso cielo oscuro y encapotado que se alzaba imponente frente a mis ojos y levante mis brazos.

Sentí la lluvia caer nuevamente sobre mi mientras mantenía mis brazos extendidos.

La salida fácil llamarían algunos, pero la más dificil en un momento así. El miedo calo hondo cuando observe hacia abajo y los quince pisos hicieron martillar mi corazón. Cerré los ojos y nuevamente respire profundo, di un paso al frente sintiendo el profundo vacio que inundaba mi corazón y cuando iba cayendo lo único que pensé era que iba a un lugar mejor.

Una sonrisa sincera que hacía ya años que no veía aparecio en mi, mi corazón palpito con fuerza, mis brazos se abrieron aún más mientras me sentía caer por los pisos y lo último que sentí fue una infinita paz en mi interior.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
